


The days before perfect

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Series: Cages and Collars (Double C's) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Cock Cages, Collars, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Humans are pets, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has always been the mature one of his siblings, that's why he's the first one of them getting a human pet. Now he just has to give his pet the perfect training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tag will probably update with every chapter.
> 
> This chapter's tags:  
> Collars  
> Leashes  
> Cock cage  
> Frottage
> 
> Warnings at the end.

It started with the Argents, a family of hunters that had tried to hunt down every werewolf. When it had not succeeded they had exposed the werewolves to the world, deeming them animals to the public eye. In school Derek learned to hate the Argents and what they done to the werewolf race.

The werewolves had turned the tables around, though, had fought back and the humans hadn’t been able to put up a fight when they couldn’t even see the difference between another human and a werewolves. The first pet had been Argents.

Derek had had the option to buy a pet of Argent bloodline, his father praising the pets as one of the best. But Derek had passed the Argents in the stable, had found Stiles and known he would be perfect for him. 

His father signed the papers as they left.

..

Derek wakes up before Stiles does, and he turns in the bed to look at his new pet. His come has dried on Stiles face and he hopes that his father hasn’t been in his room before he went to work. He searches for the bowl that he has bought for Stiles. Stiles throat must he parched from the night before, so he goes downstairs to fill it. He closes the door quietly behind him, not wanting the dogs to meet Stiles just yet.

Laura is sitting at the table, eating cereals. With a quirked eyebrow she follows him with her eyes, probably smelling the come on him. He isn't bothered by it anymore, has learned that it's impossible to hide it, but he hopes that they think he just jerked off.

“Heard you already marked your pet,” she smirks.

Derek’s ears grows red, “I can do whatever I want with him.”

“Didn’t say you couldn’t, lil bro. You were always so possessive of your things,” Laura says.

“I’m not,” he mumbles, turning his back to her and filling the bowl with water for Stiles. He squeezes a little bit of lemon in it, for a better taste.

“Mhmm, dad wants you to take him to the doctor before you do too heavy things with him. Just to makes sure that he has all of his vaccines and is clean,” Laura says, taking the bowl with her, she taps a folder on the table.

Derek picks it up when he passes the table, he remembers his dad taking it from the front desk at the stable. _Stiles_ is neatly printed on the corner of the folder, and the first page is Stiles’ pedigree and owners. Derek Hale is the only name written in the small column, and he can’t help but smile.

Stiles is blearily looking around when he enters the room, fingers scratching the flakes of come off his face.

“Hello, pet.”

He puts the bowl down, fishes out the key and opens the cage. Stiles looks at him, just as warily as yesterday, before crawling out of the cage.

“Drink that, and don’t rise,” he looks as Stiles crawls towards the bowl, reassured when Stiles follows his command.

Before Stiles had been delivered he had filled a basket with some essential stuff, such as leash, treats, and a nail clipper. He also put some things he wanted to try and play with later. It's a little overfull, placed behind the cage. Later one it could be in his interest to build a cage underneath his bed, if he wanted it to take less space. Even if Stiles starts sleeping with the dogs it's for the best to still have a place just for Stiles.

Stiles silently lapps up the water as Derek rumbles around the basket, taking out the leash and a pair of black briefs, still inside the package.

“Can you talk?” Derek asks.

Stiles looks up from the bowl, his voice scratchy when he says, “yes.”

Derek smiles, “Good. Don’t talk unless I tell you it’s okay, but it’s good.”

He clips the leash onto the sturdy ring on the collar before tugging Stiles after him. There's water dripping down Stiles chin, and he tries to catch it with his tongue while Derek gives a brief guide on the first floor (Laura’s room, mom and dad’s room. Cora’s room is downstairs together with the kitchen and living room.)

“I know that you have some basic training like all pets do, and I want to go through some small stuff after the shower. But I’m also going to teach you how to satisfy my needs, and follow my commands,” Derek explains and puts down the briefs beside the sink. He takes off the collar together with the leash, directs Stiles into the shower.

“We’re going to take showers together, unless you’ve been bad then I will use the hose in the garden.”

Stiles gives an unhappy nod. Derek lathers himself in and then Stiles, cleaning his hair and face off of the come he put there. He keeps the shower short, but can feel his cock growing heavy and Stiles whimpers when it bumps against him when Derek moves around him, cleaning his ass and back too.

He dries Stiles off with his own towel, smiling as it puts his smell all over Stiles. He rips open the plastic around the briefs, which he dresses Stiles in. Then directs him back to his knees, putting on the collar and leash again before dressing himself.

Stiles’ hair is still dripping when Derek leads them back to his room, before he takes of the leash he locks the door.

-

He takes out the treats inside the basket and walks back to where Stiles is sitting, the folders is thrown on Derek’s bed. Stiles peers at it, seemingly interested, and Derek wonders if Stiles can read. Most pets can’t, so it would be a surprise.

Stiles’ health seems good, all of the important vaccines stamped off. Some of them have a blank space between them, Derek can choose to take them later on if he thinks Stiles needs them. When the folder was put together Stiles was clean, but it’s good to be assured so he’s still going to take Stiles to the doctor. He puts the folder in his bedside drawer.

“I want to see some easy commands,” he grabs Stiles collar so he’s standing on his knees again.

He sits in front of Stiles and calmly tells him to, “sit.”

Stiles only hesitates a moment before sitting down. Derek smiles and feeds him a treat, Stiles lips soft against his palm. He goes through down, roll over, paw, and each time as Stiles does it right he feeds him a little candy piece.

Derek scratches behind Stiles ear again, and he doesn’t think he imagines it when Stiles carefully leans into it. He still has some things he wants to try though, so he pulls away his hand.

“Turn around,” Stiles crawls around.

“Bow down,” Derek says.

Stiles stiffens, looks at him over his shoulder. They end up staring at each other until Derek grits his teeth.

“Stiles, bow. Down.”

Slowly Stiles leans forward and puts his chest against the floor, his ass presented for Derek. The black briefs cups Stiles ass nicely, and it’s a nice sight, but Derek still lets a heavy slap land on Stiles ass. Stiles yelps, and shudders.

“I guess this is a good time to go through the rules,” Derek sighs, “first don’t make me repeat myself, pet.”

He pulls the briefs down to Stiles knees. He knows that at the training center most of the pets has at least worn a plug once, just for preparing them. Still Stiles hole looks tight and untouched, and he runs his thumb over it. Stiles breath hitches, barely audible, and Derek loves how responsive Stiles is to him.

“Second is you take what I give you,” Stiles presses his face harder against the carpet as Derek takes out his cock from his pants, “I’m going to want to mark you. I don’t want you to speak or stand unless I ask you to.”

He comes down on his knees behind Stiles and ruts against his back, his cock nestled in Stiles’ crack.

“You don’t get to come unless you’re good, but you don’t have to worry too much about that,” Derek grits, his cock spreading precome on Stiles, Stiles whines urging him on, “if you disobey I will punish you as I see fit.”

He doesn’t have the best stamina, and it isn’t before long he comes on Stiles. He cleans his cock with a tissue, but leaves his come on Stiles, then fetches a cock ring. Its small and made out of leather, just two rings going around Stiles’ balls and cock. Stiles gives a unhappy noise when he tightens it. His shoulder is heaving, but he follows Derek’s hand when he pulls at the collar until Stiles is facing him again. Derek pulls the briefs over his come and Stiles' caged cock.

“So good, pet,” he praises and Stiles takes the candy he’s given, face red.

“Don’t want to put too much strain on you the first day, so I’m going to put you inside the cage again,” he locks the cage door when Stiles is securely inside again.

“Tomorrow we’ll go to the doctor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face sitting  
> Rimming  
> kind of breath play  
> dehumanization

Derek doesn’t actually leave Stiles inside the cage the whole day. He lets Stiles out to roam the room (even though he stays close to the cage and stares at Derek) while doing his homework. He dutifully takes him to the bathroom and comes up with his food in a bowl. Derek doesn’t really like the smell of the meat and rice mush that is sold for humans, but he suspects he has to wean Stiles off of it before he can share food with Stiles. He can appreciate the look though, Stiles bent down to eat from the bowl, his pert ass in the air.

It takes longer than usually to be done with his homework.

He also takes care of Stiles dental care before going to bed, brushing his teeth thoroughly before brushing his own. Stiles wrinkles his nose at the smell, and Derek wonders how long it has been since Stiles used toothpaste. He laughs and pats Stiles on the head when Stiles stretches over the sink to lap up water from the running tap.

Putting Stiles inside the cage he goes through his closet and pushes a blanket into the cage with Stiles. A grateful smile flashes over Stiles’ face before he borrows underneath the blanket, seemingly hiding.

-

The next day Derek puts Stiles inside a pair of boxers instead and leashes Stiles before going down, taking the folder underneath his arm. Laura passes them at the door, and pats Stiles on the head when she’s close enough.

“I like him, looks nice,” she says before she’s out the door.

Derek hums and goes into the kitchen. His mother has stacked a pile of waffles on the table, and Derek’s puts one in Stiles bowl with only a little syrup so he doesn’t upset Stiles’ stomach.

“Come here,” Derek says when Stiles is done.

Stiles leans closer, following the pull off the leash, and Derek carefully licks his face clean of the sticky mess. He also sneaks in a kiss, dipping his tongue into Stiles mouth that he runs over the roof of his mouth. Stiles breath hitches, and he pulls aways slightly.

Instead of being angry Derek lets it go, it can’t be that often Stiles has been kissed, if at all. He finishes his breakfast and puts the bowl and plate in the sink. He snatches his keys from the table, his car is parked outside and Stiles watches him as he opens the front door.

“You’re not riding in a cage this time,” Derek says.

Stiles blinks.

“I don’t want to endanger you.”

The car is old, and high so Stiles gets up on his feet, glances at Derek for his approval before stepping into the car. He fastens the seat belt over Stiles chest, and Stiles spends the ride watching the world swish past them outside.

Deaton was the doctor that checked his parents pets, and the family has always trusted him to treat them so Derek takes Stiles there. His father already called, and Deaton greets him at the front desk. Stiles looks even more warily at the doctor, who merely looks amused by the humans attics.

“You should get kneecaps,” Deaton says, looking through the folder.

Derek startles, “why?”

“Going to destroy his knees like that.”

He looks down at Stiles, he hadn’t forced Stiles to crawl over the parking lot, but the veterinary’s floor is made of linoleum and Stiles’ knees look red. He has to buy some, especially if he’s going to take walks with Stiles on the preserve like he had thought.

“It looks good, no vaccines necessary but a round check could be good,” Deaton nods for Derek to follow.

He tells Derek to lift Stiles up on the exam table and Stiles shouts out when he lifts him up, clinging to Derek in surprise and Derek can’t hold back a smirk. Deaton gives him a judging look. He weights Stiles, and listens to his lungs.

“His eyes looks nice, but I’m not an optician,” Deaton mumbles while taking a glance at Stiles nails.

It’s not before he takes out a needle that it goes bad, Stiles flinches away from the needle into Derek, and he’s lucky that Derek is there or else he would have fallen off the table.

“No.”

Derek jolts, and looks down at Stiles.

“Didn’t I tell you not to speak, pet?” Derek frowns, puts a heavy palm over Stiles’ neck.

“I need to take a blood test to check for STD,” Deaton says calmly, seemingly used to pets flinching away from him.

“No needles,” Stiles says, albeit a little more quiet.

Derek growls at Stiles.

“It’s okay Derek, fear of syringes is common with humans actually,” Deaton smiles, “I could take a urine sample instead.”

Derek nods, lifts Stiles off the table and takes the little bottle with him to the bathroom, he pulls down Stiles briefs and unstraps the cockring. He holds Stiles’ cock for him to fill the bottle and Stiles’ face burns red, refuses to meet Derek’s eyes like the first night. He’s quiet at least, lets Derek do everything for him.

Deaton takes the urine sample when they come out again and gives Derek a paper to fill in about Stiles, their address and contact information is already added by Deaton beforehand.

“The test will probably be done in a couple of weeks,” Deaton says when Derek gives him back the paper.

-

Stiles follows Derek meekly home, seemingly understanding that Derek is in a bad temper. When they get home Derek’s father is sitting at the table, Wannabe underneath him waving his tail when he sees Derek come inside.

“Derek, how did the appointment go?” his dad says pleasantly.

Derek growls frustrated giving the leash a sharp tug, “He disobeyed.”

“Oh,” Mr. Hale says, looking down at the human whose attention is on Wannabe, getting thoroughly licked in the face.

“I hope he didn’t bite Deaton, our girl has this awful habit of trying to bite people,” Mr. Hale sighs, “remember, following through on the rules to establish what is wrong and what is right is important for them. Humans needs structure.”

“Thank you, dad,” Derek sighs, his dad already going through it when they was at the center.

He sits down for a little bit, drinking coffee with his father with Stiles at his feet. It gives him time to think it over a little bit, and cool his head. He puts the cup in the sink when he’s done and Stiles gets dragged after Derek by the leash, leaving Derek’s father in the kitchen. He walks Stiles to their room and then puts Stiles on his bed. Stiles’ gives him a bewildered look, the bed springy underneath his hands.

“Lay down on your back,” Derek orders.

Stiles follows through and Derek undresses before climbing on top of him. He climbs until he’s over Stiles face and then sits down, his back against the headboard. The reaction is instantly, Stiles draws his legs up and makes an abortive flap with his hands, not really daring to touch Derek.

Derek slaps Stiles’ chest with a snarl, the anger seeping in again, “lay still, if you’re going to use your mouth at least you’re going to learn something useful with it.”

Stiles’ breath is ragged against Derek’s hole, his hands clenched around the cheats. Slowly he stretches his legs again.

“Lick it, pet,” Derek says, taking hold of the leash and pulls it against his chest, forcing Stiles closer.

Tentatively Stiles gives a first lick, then a second. He flattens his tongue over the hole, licking Derek’s crack until it’s slick with his spit. It’s amazing, Stiles warmth underneath him.

“Push your tongue inside of me,” Derek orders.

Stiles pushes himself closer against Derek, his nose against Derek’s crack and tongue dipping inside Derek as far as he can go. Derek’s cock is soon fattening up, and he can see the tent in Stiles’ boxers. Still in the end Derek has to push his fingers inside of himself beside Stiles’ tongue before he comes on Stiles’ chest.

Stiles whimpers when Derek pushes him off the bed.

“There, learned your lesson?” Derek asks, eyebrows lifted.

Stiles lips are red and swollen, his eyes dazed from the heavy breathing. He nods carefully, so Derek reaches for a treat feeding it to Stiles as he takes off the leash from the collar.

“Good,” Derek praises.

-

His dad gives Derek a pointed look when the family gathers to watch a movie after the dinner. Stiles is curled up with his head in Derek’s lap, Derek carefully brushing his fingers through his hair.

“Did he behave?” Derek’s dad asks.

“Yeah, he did,” Derek smiles, scratching behind Stiles’ ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr and tell me what kinks you want me to add [ here ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/). Or if you want to prompt me something else.
> 
> One thing, yeah I'm probably going to make Stiles situation a little bit better later on, but I don't think I'm actually going to make Derek free Stiles. So if you want that kind of arc there is a ton of better fics out there (I mean it, there are really great fics out there that touches those themes)


End file.
